Kingdom Hearts A RWBY Heart
by charothehero
Summary: it is about a keyblade wielder named Vixel staro and his adventures in beacon.
1. Chapter 1

the world of remnant a world once was nothing but dust then something emerge form it one was human the other are creature called Grim. the humans

Fought countless time but to no avail and thought they would perish until they discovered Dust Magical Crystals that Contains elemental Power's.

With it they have to survive and soon they build towns then Kingdoms. But grim were getting more powerful and powerful until one troop fought

One grim that dust won't effect it. The grim killed one soldier after another until there is one left and this soldier is frighten to

see this one's friends and ally's slaughtered in front of him and the grim notice the fear off of it and when grim turn for him now. It know

it can't run so he has two options fight or die. It know that in it's Heart that it will defeat the grim and so the two fought after hours

and Hours of fighting. Until the soldiers sword breaks and the grim tried to slashed it but it dodged it quickly but fell to the ground and when the grim was about

to do the final strike the soldier raised his hand up trying to block it. But then a glowing light appeared between the the soldier and the Grimm

the Grimm was stunned but not the soldier then it heard a voice Grab the light and forge a weapon to defeat the darkness and so the soldier

Grab'd the light and it materialize into a sword that looked like a key and while the grim was stunned the soldier slashed the Grimm defeating it

with one strike. so the soldier returned victoriously and the other troops Cheered for it. Until an Old man appeared and told him to raise his hand

to call for it again.

So the soldier raised it's hand and the weapon appeared again in hand. The old man told him it is a powerful weapon to repel the darkness.

the soldier tell's the old man what is name of this old man Called it The Keyblade soon the rise of the keyblade wielder's appeared.

one after another the keyblade's choose their master until one day they Vanish. Now today they just think they are Myths and legends. But soon

a Boy with a strange aura will appear to see that it isn't a Myth after All.

 **Vale Dust Shop**

it was late at night and things was peaceful until Roman Torchwick and some goon's came in the shop. the shop no other people except

the clerk,A boy with a Purple Hoodie,And a Girl with a red hood on."Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop this Late" Roman said

while a goon pointed a gun at the clerk."please just take my money and leave"the Clerk said."shhh calm down we're not here for your money

grab the dust" Roman said to the clerk The goons begin to take dust."crystals burn uncut"the goon told to the one of the

goons was about to take dust from the other side he saw the red hood on the left side a goon saw the boy as well.

"all right kid Put your hands up where i can see them" the goon said to the boy but didn't do it."hey i said hands in the air

you got a death wish or something" said the goon while turning around the boy who was listening to his headphone's like the girl on

the other side."huh" the boy said at the goon pointed at his ear telling him to remove his Headphones."Ya What is it" The

Boy said to the goon while removing the headphone's from his head to around his neck."I said put your hands in the air NOW!"The Goon

Yelled The boy looked confused and said"are..are you trying to rob me"."YES" The goon Yelled."aaahh" said the boy with the smirk

Roman was looking at a uncut dust until two goons was kick into by the two nodded at the other two goons to deal with

them."Freeze" the other two goons said while pointed guns at the two.

 **Outside of the shop**

Two Windows was shattered by the two kids with the other goons looked at both of the broken Girl Held up Her

Red rifle that transformed into a looked at the girl until one of the goons said "Wait that boy doesn't have a weapon".

"Oh really" The Boy said to on of the goons. The boy raise his hand in the air and a light came up and materialize into a weapon

that shaped like a key."whoa" Said the goons and the girl. Both kids turned off their Music from their headphones.

"okay..Get them"roman said and the goons ran towards them. The girl kicked one the of the goon's in the face and jumped to the air

and back to the of the goon's ran to the girl but the girl hited him with the lower end of the weapon and the other

Got crushed by the back of the scythe. The goon tried to shoot the girl but used her speed to dodged it and threw him to the air.

The girl swing'd up just to hit the goon back to the ground. While on the boy's side he blocked one the goons sword with his strange

boy moved his weapon up so he can make the goons weapon go up in the air and he punched the goon in the face and backfliped

to one of the other goons and kicked him to the of the goons tried to shoot the boy also but blocked the shots with his

weapon and kicked him in the air so he can jump up and swing'd his weapon at him to hit him back down next to the other goon.

that got down by the girl."you all did well some of you at least"roman said while putting out his cigar with his cane.

"well Red And star we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much i like to stick around i'm afraid this is were we part ways"

Roman said while pointed his cane at the shoots at the girl but she Jumped in the air to dodge looked at the place

Roman was standing but he dissapeard. But the boy pointed at the building with the ladder and saw roman climbing up."you ok if i go

after him"the girl said "Me too as well" the boy said when the girl said to the clerk."uh-huh" the clerk said and the two went after

Torchwick. Roman was running from them but the two jumped up to the roof."HEY" the two Yelled "persistent" roman whispered

and when the boy try to run towards him he hears a humming sound and saw a Bullhead appeared in front of them and a light shined

in front of them roman climbed up on the bullhead and turned around "end of the line red and star" roman said while holding a red dust

throws the crystal to the ground near the two and roman shoots it with his cane. The boy was going to protect her until

a strange figure appeared in front of them. roman was laughing thought he killed them until the smoke cleared and saw a blond woman

appeared in front of the two using some protection sigil "hmph" the blond women said the two smiled to see her. the women used magic

missiles at the ship and roman was bobbing back and forth due to the missles. Roman ran up to the cockpit to tell the women who was piloting

the bullhead "we got a huntress" roman said to the women. the blonde women charged up and shot something in the air and thunder cload's

appeared on top of the ship. The blond women swing'd her right arm down and ice shards came down from the sky to the ship. the ice

hit most of the part on the ship including the cockpit the Women on the ship walked up in front of them. A light appeared

In front of the women's hand and shot a fireball at the blond. She raised her hand up and the blond see below a fire mine she dodge

from the range. the blonde use the rubble from the mine and turned it into a spear and shoot at the women shot fire balls to

block it but to no roman tilted the ship to block the attack. but the blonde turned the spear into three women used a

fire wave to destroy the girl saw she's in trouble so she turned her scythe back into a rifle and shoot at the bullhead.

same did the boy waved up his weapon and a blue light appeared "FREEZE" the boy said and throws it at the ship. the women blocked

the girls bullets and fireballs the boy's blue light and she waved 4 more fire mines around blonde used her wand to throw

the boy and the girl from the mines and she dodges from the mines. she looked up and saw the ships hull door and the ship escaped.

"your a huntress...can i have you autograph" the girl said "ya ME TOO PLEASE"the boy said as well to the blond.

 **Debriefing room out side**

the boy and the girl sat in the middle of the room the girl looked depress and the boy looked like he fell asleep while the blonde

women walked around them. "i hope you two realize the actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady and you two young man

you two put others in great danger" the blonde said to the two kids. "but they started it" the girl said "ya they started the figh-zz

zzzzz"the boy said talking in his sleep. "if were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back..and a slap on the wrist"

the blonde said before she whipped her wand to the table and woke up the boy "Ugh I'm Awake whats happening" the boy said waking up

from the sound. the girl chuckled but the blonde women sighed and shakes her head. "but there's someone here who would like to meet you

two" the Blonde said to them and then a man with gray hair with glasses came in with cookies and milk."Ruby Rose and Vixel Staro"

the man said to them "you boy have a great power inside you" the man said to Vixel."ugh thanks i guess"Vixel said thanking him.

"and you..have silver eyes" the man said to ruby"ugh..um" ruby said to him. "so were did you learn to do this" the man showing the video

of them fighting. "si..signal academy"ruby replied and the boy said "um my personal teacher taught me that".

"they taught you the most dangerous weapons ever designed" the man said to ruby. "well on teacher in particular" ruby replied to him

"i see" the man said and put the cookies on the table Ruby was eating the cookies but vixel wasn't hungry. "it's just that i seen

one other scythe wielder of that skill before a dusty old crow"the man said "ohmm taths my unchel thahs is" ruby said when her

is swallowed and said"sorry that's my uncle Qrow he's a teacher at signal i was complete garbage before he took me under

his wing and now im all like oooh chwaaa choooohh" ruby said while doing kung-fu poses "well i hope he was kind my teacher taught

me how to use my weapon i was a disaster with it before she putted me under her wing and now i can slice things in-half unlock things

And i can use magic with it" Vixel said. "coool"ruby said when she heard Vixel can do magic."so I've noticed" the man said while

putting his coffee mug down on the table."and what is a girl like yourself doing in a school to train warriors" said the man

"well i want to be a huntress" ruby said to him. "you two i want become hunter as well" said Vixel. "you two want to slay monsters"

said the man. "yea i have only two years left at signal and apply to beacon see my sister starting there this year and she's trying

to become a huntress and i want to become a huntress cause i wanna help people and my parents told me to help others so i though

eh you know why make career out of it *chuckles* i mean the police is alright but hunters and huntresses is so much romantic and exciting

cool and just CHYA YOU KNOW" Ruby said to him. "i know the feeling cause i'm starting at beacon this year as well and i am so stoked

for this cause my teacher said to help people in need so i thought well hows about i make a career out of it i mean i would choose

Military but the hunters path is both amazing and awesome and cool and CHYA YOU KNOW" Vixel said to him and rwby. the man look at them

not confuse but intreseted him "do you know who i am" the man said. "your professor Ozpin your the headmaster in beacon" ruby said.

"hm..Hello" Ozpin said "nice to meet you" ruby said "Hi there" Vixel said "you want to come to my school ruby"Ozpin said.

"More then anything" ruby said with interest. Ozpin looked at the blonde and she looked away from him for some reason.

"well ok " Ozpin said 5 hours later when ruby and the blonde women left there is only Vixel and Ozpin in the room.

"now then about your weapon do you know what it is" Ozpin asked Vixel raised his hand up and made his weapon appear.

"i don't know? my teacher didn't tell me what it is" said Vixel."i know for a fact that weapon is not the first in this world to see."

Ozpin said to Vixel "then what is it" Vixel questioned Ozpin and he replied "it is a weapon to repel the darkness

a weapon to defend the light it is called the keyblade". Vixel was surprised he read stories about the keyblade but he didn't

think this was a true keyblade he thought it was a power he can do." Ok but can you tell me why the blade is a star" Vixel asked.

"if you want to know more then you should come to beacon you are coming this year right"Ozpin told Vixel and Ozpin left the room

leaving vixel left to think.

 **The Next Day/Airship**

vixel was sleeping dreaming of last night of what happend and now he knows that he is a keyblade wielder and now he's on a

airship to then he woke up seeing alot of people in the airship. "well guess like this going to be a long year"

then someone came towrd's him he is a blonde haired teen who's wearing red and black jacket Black Pant's and a lion's sigil

on his t-shirt."Hey are you a beacon freshman" said the blond kid."yeah i am"vixel replied and the blonde pumped up

"sweet im a staring this year as well The name Leo..Leo Clawheart"leo said to vixel"Vixel staro"replied to leo.

"wait staro you mean as In Staro Industries were they make dust used weapons for the military" said leo

vixel shakes his head yes and said "yep thats the one ". Leo was amazed to hear that and said "does that mean your an heir or something".

"yea i am the heir to Staro Industries" Vixel replied "sweet thats awsome" leo said and then they heard the tv talking about the

robbery last night by roman torchwick and the faunus civil right protest was distrupted by the red fang and then it was interupted

by the hologram of the blond women "her again" said vixel While leo got a confuse face on vixel."hello and welcome to beacon" the

Blond women said."who is she" leo questioned. "My name is glynda goodwitch" said glynda. "there you go" said Vixel awnsering Leo's

Question. "you are among a privelige few who have receive the honor of being selected to attend to this astechious academy

our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmans and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it

you have demostrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the trainning to

protect our world"Glynda said before hologram she said that vixel looked at his hand were he holds his keyblade.

and he looked up to see the academy."wow it looks so cool" Leo said. "i know it's amazing" vixel Replied.

 **Well this is the first chapter i hope you like it i'll try to make the second chapter more exciting.**


	2. Chapter 2:A keyblade wielder in Beacon?

_**Beacon academy Drop off**_

vixel and leo went out of the airship and stand infront of the school and awed at the building they are going to attend

"a view from Patch got nothing from this" Leo said. "How do you know" Vixel questioned Leo."Cause i lived in Patch a small island close to Vale" Leo awnserd.

Vixel looked around and see people with there weapons and Leo Relized Vixel isn't holding a weapon."Hey Vixel were is your weapon" Leo asked.

"oh it's with me but i don't like flashing it around people" Vixel replied. "really why?" Leo Questioned."because it's like a part of ourself's

an extension of our soul so like me. my Weapon dosen't like to be flashy" Vixel replied."oh ok then How's about we go and make some new friends"

Leo said with a smile on his face."sure why no.."vixel said before interupted by a group of people marching toward's Leo."LEO hey How are you

doing Come on let's Catch Up" A blonde women said Dragging Leo away."Eh wait Hold on Vixel I'll see you later DUUUUDE" Leo said before being

Draged away by the group of Vixel is left on his own for now and he dosen't know what to do until he heard a voice."what are you doing"

a white Haired Girl said."wait a minute i know that voice" vixel said."sorry" a familiar voice said."and that one too" vixel said after his first

Speak."sorry do you have any idea of damage you could of caused" the white haired girl said to the familiar voice."ugh" the familiare voice said

before she picked up one of the white haired girl's luggage."give me that" the white girl said before taking one of her luggage from the familiar

haired girls opend the luggage and inside are dust"this is dust mined and purified by the shcnee quarrry" the white haired girl said.

"ugh" the familiar voice said to the white haired girl said."what are you Brain dead dust fire,water,lightning,ENERGY" the white haired girl

said while waving around a fire dust familiar girl was trying to stand up and smelled the was going to sneese and the

white haired girl said"are you even listening to me is any of this sinking in what do you have to say for yourself"while waving the fire

dust bottle."achoo" the familiare said when she sneezed and ignited the fire dust spreaded around the bottle flew up and vixel saw it

flying and doing a are you serious face T-T- thats the bottle landed and rolled to a girl with black hair and wearing a bow on top.

she picked up the bottle and saw vixel over the distance and the two girls while reading her book."unbeliveable this is excatly the kind of thing

i was talking about" the white haired girl said."im really really sorry" the familiar girl said."Ugh you complete dolt what are you even doing here

arn't you a little young to be attending beacon" the white haired girl said"well um i" the familiar girl said to her.

"this isn't your ordinary combat school it's just not sparring and practice you know we're here to fight monster's so watch were you going"

the white haired girl said to her."hey i said i was sorry Princess" the familiare girl said to her."it's heiress actually "the black haired girl

said."weiss shcnee hairess to the schnee dust company one of the largest producers energy repelent in the world". the black haired girl said

to both of them. "finally some reconision" weiss said to the familiar girl."the same company for there infamous labor forces

and questionable buisness partner's,and rejection from partnering up with Staro industries of the largest company for building dust used

weapon's for the military" the black haired girl said. "ugh how dare yo-" weiss said until she was interupted by someone from

behind her."not only that but staro industries is also the company for doing peace meetings, trustable buisness partners,and helping faunu'es

for there right's as any other citizen" Vixel said to them."Vi-VIXEL what are you doing here"weiss said with a surprised look. "hello weiss

Long time no see"Vixel said before he pounced on weiss."I MISS YOU SO MUCH" vixel yelled while rubbing his face against her's

"ugh stop THIS IMEDIATLY" weiss said before she pushed him off of her."aren't you suppose to be training with your teacher or something"

weiss said to vixel. "actually im here to finish my trainning" vixel said to weiss "also Hey Ruby" vixel said to ruby. "hey" ruby said to vixel.

"wait a minute you two Know each other"wiess with a confused face. "ya last night it was thrilling" vixel said to weiss "well whatever" weiss said

before taking the bottle and marching off."I promise i'll make this up to you" rwby said to weiss walking away from them.

rwby sighed and said "guess like im not the only one to have a rough first day"."yup" vixel said to rwby while having a depress look on her face.

"so what's-" rwby said while turning around to see the black haired girl walking away."well that was ru-" Vixel said when turning to see Ruby

Lying of the floor."welcome to Beacon" rwby said while still lying on the thought of helping her by siting next to her and poking

her in the cheek. Until a blonde mand with white armor with a sword and shield on him came in front of them."Hey i'm Jaune" Jaune said to Rwby while holeing out his hand to pull her up.

"rwby" Rwby repilied to jaune "And im Vixel nice to meet ya" Vixel said to jaune. He pulled rwby up and she said " arn't you that guy that threw up on the ship".

"Aw Gross dude" Vixel said to jaune. There were walking around the school yard talking and jaune said " All im saying is that motion sickness is much more commen problem than people at on.

"look all im sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" rwby said to jaune."Not me I Thought Vomit man was the first thing that came to my mind" Vixel said to rwby and jaune.

"oh yeah what if i call you crater face and you face poker" jaune said to them."hey that explosion was an accident"Rwby said."Yea and i was poking her face to make her feel better" Vixel said.

"Well the names Jaune Arc short,sweet rolles off the tounge ladies love it" jaune said to rwby and vixel. "do they" rwby questioning Jaune with a curious look.

"ugh They will well uh i hope they will i mean my mom always says that um nevermind" Jaun said. Rwby chuckled a little of what he said."ummm s-so i got this thing" rwby said and pull's out her scythe.

"whoah is that a scythe" jaune said to rwby. "it's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" rwby said to jaune. " ah what" Jaune said "It's also a gun dude" Vixel said to jaune.

"oh that's cool and what about you Vixel" jaune said to them." well i have this" Vixel said and Materialize his Keyblade."pfft HAHAHAHA sorry but that weapon looks rediculous." Jaune said to vixel

" don't looks be deciveing that's was one of my teachers teaching's" Vixel said while walking up to a near standing pillar And Slashed against it with his keyblade.

"it didn't do-" jaune said until the pillar vixel slashed was sliding in half. "WHAOOOH" Jaune said to vixel. "i can also do fire,Ice,Lighning,Air shield, Gravity change , and stop time."

Vixel said to jaune and he replied "uuuum". Vixel dematerialize his keyblade and said "I can also use magic". "AWSOME" Jaune said to vixel. "so what do you got" ruby said to jaune.

"oh umm i got this sword" jaune said to them "oooohhh" said Vixel and ruby. "yea got a shield too" jaune said and turning his scabard into a shield."so what did they do". Rwby said and touch

Jaune Jaune shield went haywire and jaune trying to catch it and caught it and turning it back into a scabard. "the shield get's smaller so when i get tired of carrying it i can just put it away" Jaune said.

"but woulden't way the same" Vixel asked. "yea it does" Jaune awnserd. "well im just kind of a dork when it comes to weapons i guess i did a little overboard of designing it." Rwby said to jaune and vixel.

"wait you made that" jaune said with a surprised face. "Yea I didn't know you made that" Vixel said with also with a surprise face. "of course all student's at signal forge there own weapons didn't you two make your's" rwby said.

"well my keyblade wasn't like this from the start" vixel said while materializing his keyblade " when i first materilized this it had one star and the guard handle was dark blue" vixel said to them.

"and mines a hand-me-down my great-great-grandfather used it to fight the war." Jaune said to them. "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me" ruby said. "yep" Vixel agreeing with ruby.

"well we like it not many people have an appreaciation for the classic's these days." ruby said to jaune. "yea people likes retro these days." Vixel said.

"yeah the classics." jaune said to ruby and vixel. "so why'd you help me back there in the courtyard" ruby said to jaune. "Eh, why not my mom always says Strangers are just friends you havent made yet." jaune said to them.

"Hmmm... hey where are we going?" ruby questiond jaune. "yea i like to know that too" vixel said. "Oh i dunno, i was following you." jaune said to ruby. "you think there might be a directory." Vixel said to them.

"yea maybe a food court? some sort of recognizable landmark." Jaune said to them and they chuckled a bit. "is uh...is that a no" jaune said to them. "thats's a no" ruby said to jaune.

 _ **END OF PART 1**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long for this one i was on hiatus due to lack of inspiration but since rooster teeth announce volume 4 releaseing October 22 it got me back in it.**_

 _ **so i'm gonna gonna work on Part 2 of this so wait then.**_


End file.
